Angels Wings
by Lost.and.wounded
Summary: Kai was walking home from his friend Tyson's house after a long day of training. Like any other day you think? No, A girl falls from the sky only to end up in the hiwatari house hold. Who is she and why does she have a Angel wing? KaiXOC
1. Fallen Angel

Chapter one: Fallen angel

A boy with silver and blue hair was walking home from his friends house on a cold winter night. It had just started to snow outside when he was about half way there. The boy had a black jacket around him and he was shivering slightly from the brisk wind. He couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep. He had a hard day of training and telling his friend how to do things the correct way.

' _ugh, I'm so tired. Why does it have to be so damn cold outside?'_ the boy thought viciously

**_- Master Kai-_** A voice called through his head **_- Look to the sky. I sense something is coming-_** The voice stated.

_-are you sure your not being paranoid Dranzer?-_ Kai asked the phoenix who gave a humph in reply but non the less he turned towards the sky and saw something no Someone falling.

Kai figured out quickly in his head where the person would land and figured she'd land right in the middle of the park. So he started running.

After about ten minutes of running at top speed he came upon the site. There was a crater where the person had landed and a strange light coming from it. He slowly walked towards the crater as though afraid of it's contents. When he got to the point where he could see into the crater he gasped in shock.

It was a girl his age she had short blue hair and she was very badly cut blood everywhere he looked it appeared as though she had been in a fight but there was no way she could have fallen from the sky like that. But the thing that scared and yet interested him the most was the fact that the girl had a angel wing on her back. He couldn't tell from the distance if it was real or not but he needed to see.

When he walked up to the girl his first instinct was to make sure she was alive. So he checked her pulse and though it took him a minute he felt a pulse but it was weak because of all the blood loss. But before he could take her to get correct treatment he had to know if the wing was real or not.

He reached over and gave the wing a tug to see if they came off. They didn't move, but the girl did give a pained cry. The wing was real. This girl was a angel.

'_No who am i probably just imagined that they didn't move and that she hurt I'll try again'_ Kai thought reaching over yet again.

He gave a hard tug and the girl screamed. But the wing refused to move from the girls back. But then after he let go of the wing it started to dissapear.

He then realized that he was wasting time on this matter of figuring out whether or not the wings were real or not so he took of his coat and wrapped it around the bleeding unconscious girl and then he picked her up bridal style and started to run home.

When he managed to get home he ran up to a guest room right next to his and placed the girl on the clean sheets. He ran off and got one of his doctors to take a look at the poor girl.

" Master Hiwatari please get some rest and I'll take care of the girl I'll tell you how she is in the morning" the doctor states shutting the door that led to the girls room.

He soon went to his room and layed down on the bed. After a half of hour of failed attempts to rest he walked over to his computer. And got onto MSN. After a minute or two a message popped up.

**Brushing my teeth and talking on the web**: **Hey kai it's ray. Your just getting home?**

**Shut up leave me alone says**: **yeah i hit a .. Detour?**

**Brushing my teeth and talking is changing their name to Bugging my friend**

**Bugging my friend says: What kind of detour?**

**Shut up and leave me alone says: A detour okay!**

**Bugging my friend says: you didn't answer my question Kai**

**Shut up and leave me alone says: read the username!**

**shut up and leave me alone has signed off**

Kai was now royally ticked off at Ray. Sure he was Kai's best friend but boy he was a pain in the ass. Soon he found himself staring at the ceiling thinking about tonight.

' _who is this girl? Why did she have those wings? Is she a angel, sent to help me ? No, for angels to exist god would have to exist. There's no god in this world if there was he wouldn't of let me stay in hell with my grandfather.'_ Kai thought then he thought of the wings again. _' why was there only one wing? If angels were real, they would have two not one. They're were the remains of one on her back but that disappeared. '_ Soon Kai couldn't control it he had to see the girl again.

Kai got off the bed and walked out of his room and cracked open the door to make sure no one was in the room anymore. He walked in and took a seat next to the girl.

It was then that he realized she was quite beautiful, he hadn't really seen much of her because he had wrapped his jacket around her and it was dark and she had been covered in blood. But now the blood had been washed away and a faint light was throughout the whole room.

Kai soon noticed something on the bed stand next to her. It was still covered in blood the doctor must have not cleaned it.

It was a beyblade, a light blue and black mix. It also had a picture in the center he could barely make out. It was the picture of a angel. It looked heavenly but at the same time hellish. It had two different colors of hair and two different colors of eyes. On one side she had a black wing her clothing was black and her eyes were a deep blood red while her hair was long and colored ebony.

But the other side was the exact opposite. It was a girl with a white dress on and she had pure white wings her eyes light blue that held a calming pressence to them finally she had long bleach blonde hair that delicately framed her face.

Kai was so caught up in the picture of the girls bitbeast he did not notice her stir. Her eyes opened showing a light grey color she turned to the still entranced Kai . "w-who are you?" she asked her voice shaking in fear from the fact she was in a weird place.

With her sudden voice Kai's trance broke and he looked at the girl instantly caught in her light grey eyes. While she was caught in his mahogany ones.

Finally Kai pulled himself together after a minute or two of silence and opened his mouth to reply. " Kai. Kai Hiwatari. And you are?" he asked the blue haired girl.

Her eyes widened at the question of who she was and she looked down towards her hands " i don't.. I don't remember.. I'm sorry" She states her voice slightly shaking.

Kai's eyes widen at the fact that the girl cannot remember who she is. " do you know where you come from?" he asks her. She looks back down at her hands.

"No"

" do you know any of your family?"

"No"

" Do you know what this is?" he held out her beyblade.

" A beyblade?.. no wait that's my beyblade!" she said her eyes showing the first sign of emotion besides sadness since he had met her not to long ago. She gently took the blade from his possestion and held it tightly. " i don't know why but i thought that i would lose this" She states a tear falling from her eye.

" i see. Well we'll have to give you a name. Do you have any prefferences?" Kai asked her his voice softer then what he normally had.

" no I'm sorry i-i don't.." She states her eyes changing again. Kai started to feel guilty for all of the hassle he was causing the girl. She couldn't remember anything but her bitbeast and her beyblade. Then he looked at her again and a memory shot through him like a bullet.

" _Kai! Kai! KAI! Please! Help me!" A girl at the age of five screamed. Kai's grandfather dragging her of towards the room._

_Kai was terrified. He didn't want the girl to die he didn't. But he didn't want to die himself which would surely happen if he tried to save her._

" _KAI!" she screamed before the doors shut her fate was sealed a minute later a loud scream was heard through out the building. Then silence._

_The doors open and Kai's grandfather dumped something on the ground it was a bloody mess._

_Kai scrambled over to it. There was his best friend on the ground bleeding thousands of wounds were on her once smooth skin. She was only five._

" _Rika.. Rika I'm so, so sorry" Kai cried into the body of the dead girl._

" Kai?.. Kai.. Are..are you mad?" she asked her voice trembled slightly. He shook off the thoughts of his friend Rika who had died ten years ago. It still hurt to that day

" no. But how does the name Rika sound?" Kai asked looking at the girl who's eyes shone bright with joy and a smile graced her lips seeing such a smile Kai felt a warm feeling rush through him. It felt strange but at the same time he wished it could be like that everyday.

" of course I'll be Rika!" she states happily his eyes widen slightly because he hadn't heard her talk like that and then Rika started to laugh at his expression. Kai felt a soft smile come to your mouth and he watched her laugh. But after a few seconds her eyes widened in pain and she clutched her stomach.

He quickly moved closer to her and looked and saw a huge red stain on the bandages that were wrapped around her lower stomach. " Rika, your wound reopened just Lie down for now and rest." He said gently lying her down onto the bed.

" Thank you Kai" and with that she fell asleep. Kai couldn't help but notice she shivered so he pulled a blanket over Rika and stood up with one final look at the girl was now dead asleep on the bed. Her eyes closed conceiling her beautiful grey eyes, Her blue hair sprawled out messily around her. And her face held a certain calmness to it. She looked at ease.

But there was one thing Kai couldn't help but notice. When she lyed down her sleeve had been pushed up to her upper arm and there appeared to be something there he couldn't tell yet. So he walked back over to her and pulled up the sleeve and looked at the arm. There on her arm there was a mark.

The mark was a circle then it had four lines coming out away from each other and in the center of the circle there was a dot. It looked as though it had been burned onto Rika's skin.

Kai lightly traced the burn marks with his finger even though his finger barely graced her arm she flinched. With that motion from Rika he instantly stopped and turned and left. His mind still focused upon this blue haired girl.

Rika.


	2. Come in peace

chapter two:

Come in peace

Kai woke the next morning and instantly remembered Rika who was hopefully still in the room next to his unless she had been moved.

Kai walked in and saw that she was indeed still there but she was staring out of the window it was the first time you noticed the sun was rising. It seemed like thousands of colors flooded the sky her grey eyes staring unblinking at the sky.

It was when he turned to her after a moment of staring that he noticed that a tear had fallen from her eye and that she was crying. He truly didn't know what to do he had never comforted anyone**-** let alone a girl.

" Rika.. Why are you.. Why are you crying?" He asked his voice as soft as it had been last night.

" i .. I don't know but this sunrise.. It reminds me of something i don't know what though.. It makes me.. Sad.." she says her voice trembling as she spoke.

" I'm sure you'll remember soon" Kai's words surprised himself. Why was it that he was kinder to this girl whom he had only known for less then a day then to his best friends who he had now known for four years. Was this girl truly so unique that it made his rage subside?

**-Master-** A voice sounded in his head sounding mocking **- Your normal coldness towards everyone is not directed towards this young maiden why is that?-** He asks you can almost see the phoenix's smirk.

'_She's injured i can't be rude to someone who's hurt' _you think even though you knew it was a lie.

**-I remember when master tyson was hurt. You almost dragged him out of the hospital just to make him practice then when he said he was hurt you said he was being weak! Surely there must be another reason then what you have said Master Kai- **The phoenix spoke.

'_I.. I don't know okay.. She seems... like a angel and i mean it literally. Remember the night we found her that angel wing? We never saw the other one maybe she's a fallen angel'_ Kai thinks to the phoenix.

**- This girl. Rika as you call her. Look after her Kai she is important to you.-** And with that last warning the phoenix left Kai's mind.

" How about we have break feast?" Kai asked Rika on the other hand looked slightly confused.

" Breakfast? What's that?" she asked her held tilting to the side. Kai looked at her wide eyed.

" You don't know what breakfast is?" Kai asked her. She nodded in a no motion. Then looked down at her feet.

" should i know Kai?" she asked her voice filled with fear.

" No, you had a nasty fall I'm not surprised that you don't know a lot of things." Kai stated taking her hand and leading her to the dining room. He couldn't help but blush when Rika's hand intertwined with his own.

Soon they came upon a huge room with lots of food laid out before them. They were eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, fruits, cinnamon rolls and so much more. Kai couldn't help but smirk at the fact that a drop of drool fell from Rika's mouth.

".. Uh Kai.. What is all this delicious smelling stuff?" Rika asked. Kai smiled softly and led her over to a seat. And sat her down and pushed her in.

" it's called food. You eat it" Kai stated.

" how?"

" you take a fork" Kai pointed to the fork " or a spoon" he pointed to the spoon " or if you need something big to become small you use a knife" he pointed to a knife " and you put it in your mouth" he used a fork and picked up a piece of egg and fed it to her. Which she in return gratefully smiled.

" Oh, thank you Kai!" she stated hugging him around the neck. Which caused Kai to blush a deep red.

" MASTER KAI!" A voice boomed as Kai and Rika turned to see a man who looked to be in his early fifties his finger pointed accusedly at Rika. " wh-what are you doing to master Kai!" the man screeched.

" I remember this being the earth custom of hugging" Rika replied innocently.

" You shall do nothing of the sort! Master Kai is nobility! You are nothing! You have nothing either you don't even have so much as a name" The man stated causing Rika's eyes to water at the fact that she didn't remember anything.

She turn and ran out of the room tears flying behind her Kai turned to the man " She is my guest Kunasaki not a servant. Remember that the next time your employed because your fired" Kai states his voice unwavering

Kai Ran after Rika after ten minutes he had no idea where she was she wasn't in her room in his room in the bathroom she didn't come back to the dining room she wasn't any where. Soon it was twelve and Kai had to go to Tyson's soon to train. _'Where is she!'_ Kai thought worried

**-Master Kai, Go out to the gardens i sense someone there-** Dranzer spoke to Kai. Kai nodded mentally and took off towards the gardens.

When he arrived he instantly was able to find Rika. He started to walk over to her slowly she was obviously not aware of his presence yet and he thought calling to her might cause her to run away again because he knew she wouldn't look she'd just think he was a servant coming to yell at her. So when he reached her he sat down next to her.

"Rika? You okay?

Rika's head shot up and looked at him then she looked relieved probably because he wasn't a servant. " Yeah I'm fine don't worry" she stated tears still pouring down her face.

" No, what he said hurt you come on let's go upstairs." he stated noticing that she had a pair of P.J's still on.

"Okay" she said as Kai pulled her up gently then she smiled slightly and hugged him " thanks Kai" She stated wrapping her arms around his neck again causing him to blush.

" your welcome Rika " Kai said in almost a whisper as him and Rika made it towards her room.

-------------------------

Hello ya'll i know this chappie is short but the next one will be better i promise


	3. Fangirl?

Thanx for the reviews Anyways i keep forgetting to put this here:

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but i do own my own little messed up world and my character and her bitbeast. ... and that is it because besides this computer i got nothing. ... in dark corner why am i so poor? gloom gloom

Chapter three:

Fangirl?

Kai had to go to practice but he knew that Rika would definatly get unbearable if he left her all alone so he decided what the heck I'll take her along. Rika Had healed remarkably fast over the course of lest then twenty four hours.

Also A faint blush was on Kai's cheeks as he walked from what had happened earlier in the morning.

" Rika you do know how to bathe and dress right?" Kai asked almost afraid of the answer.

" of Course Kai" She states her eyes wide and innocent as ever. Kai did a mental prayer that she did.

" Good how about you take a shower or a bath to wash off the rest of the blood" He told her even though last night the doctor had cleaned her she still needed a shower from the blood that she lost last night.

She nodded and went into the guest room that was serving as her room for now.

Kai waited in his own room waiting for the water to shut off and then about five minutes later he'd knock. He had asked a couple maids to bring in clothing for her.

Finally after five minutes the shower shut off.

Then he heard a squeal of delight " She's so precious!" was the first thing shouted " You do the hair i got the clothes!" Was the second thing he heard. " what do i do?" Was next then finally " you do her make up" was the final.

Kai was slightly afraid of what Rika would come out looking as. He imagined her in a maid outfit and a faint blush tainted his cheeks. ' I'm acting Like Tyson or Max' Kai couldn't help but think.

Soon after ten minutes of unbearable waiting the squeals and other sounds stopped. He walked over to the room and knocked once. Instantly the door flew open and he saw Rika.

Her hair had been straightened and pulled into a pony tail. Except for a bang that covered part of her left eye. Then she had something on that made her look slightly tanner because she was already so pale. She had a faint light purple eye shadow then she was wearing a blue midriff that had painted angel wings on the back then finally she wore a short skirt with blue jeans underneath. All in all she looked absolutely beautiful. Kai couldn't help but blush a deep red.

" Kai why are you so red? Are you mad at me for taking so long? I'm sorry" She bowed while saying the I'm sorry part.

" No, don't worry I'm not mad just.. You look really good.." Kai stated his blush had thinned and now it was more of a light pink almost un-noticeable.

" oh okay .. Thank you" she stated a happy smile graced her face which caused Kai's stomach to feel like there were butterflies flying around.

"Come on we gotta get to Tyson's house soon." Kai stated taking her hand in his and pulling her along. He was so tempted to wring one of his younger butlers necks when he heard a wolf whistle come from him. And then another one when the man told Rika to practice safe sex... That was just disturbing flat out disturbing.

But the worst part of it all..

Rika asked what in the world sex was..

Rika Didn't get her answer of course Kai stating that she'd probably remember later when she gained her memories. After about ten minutes of walking outside with coats on **(remember winter! ... i wish it was summer cries)** They arrived at the Granger Dojo.

" Kai you're here!" The ever optimistic voice of Max yelled he obviously hadn't seen Rika yet.

" uh kai.. I think one of your fangirls followed you again... want me to scare her off?" Tyson asked a Maniacal smile playing onto his face. Rika who obviously didn't know how weak Tyson was shrunk down behind Kai who gave Tyson a Below zero glare.

" She's not a fangirl she's a friend" Kai stated still glaring at Tyson " And if you scare her I'll make sure you run fifty laps around a one mile course" Kai states this time Tyson shrinks back.

" Kai one question" Rika stated meekly from behind him. " what's a fangirl?.. do they have fans? Because if they do i don't see how .. Tyson was it? Would think I'm one cause i don't have a fan.." Rika stated matter of factly.

"A fan has two terms the one that you know and a person who admires another person. Or really likes him. So when Tyson said that you were a fangirl he was stating that you're a girl who is a fan of me" Kai stated.

"Oh"

" She's kinda dense isn't she?" Tyson asked. This again earned a subzero glare from Kai

" No she kinda fell and lost her memory ... last night.." Kai stated as if it were nothing.

" LAST NIGHT! THEN SHOULDN'T SHE BE IN A HOSPITAL!" The young brown haired glasses wearing boy Kenny shouted.

" she should but this morning there weren't any wounds so yeah.." Kai stated again as though it were normal.

" when did you meet her Kai?" A sly comment from Ray was definatly unusual.

"Last night..." Kai states

" What! Kai how can you be sure if she lost her memory if you only met her last night as far as you know she's just some whore of a fangirl who wants to be near you!" Tyson screamed pointing a accusing finger at Rika.

" Whore.. What's a whore?" Rika states Kai missed her comment he was to busy being in a blind rage.

" LISTEN HERE TYSON! SHE FELL FROM THE FUCKING SKY OKAY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO LET HER SIT THERE AND BLEED TO DEATH! I MAY BE COLD BUT I'M NOT A MONSTER LIKE THAT BASTARD VOLTAIRE! AND ALSO SHE'S DEFINATLY BEEN TORTURED CAUSE HALF OF HER WOUNDS WERE CREATED FROM BURNS THAT WERE INTENTIONALLY PUT INTO HER SKIN!" Kai screamed at his now cowering team mate.

Rika on the other hand was wide eyed. " t-tortured?." she said her voice shaking her eyes lacking light as though she had died. Within seconds Rika had dissipeared from sight and left Kai wishing he hadn't said that right infront of her.

'Rika.. I'm.. Sorry'


	4. Torture so clear faces so blured

Thanx ya'll for reviewing okay now Tyson do the disclaimer!

Tyson: What! Why?

Me: Simple because i said so! and you've mentally injured my main character you boob!

Tyson: I AM NOT A BOOB!

Me: proove it and say my disclaimer!

Tyson: She doesn't own anything only the plot line, her evil torture methods, and her character Rika. She doesn't own just about everything else except for her kitty who bit me this morning.

Me: well that's your fault for sleeping then sleep eating you almost ate her tail!

Tyson: .. um yeah.. but!

Me: NO TALKIE! ON WITH THE STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four:**

**A torture so clear faces so blurred.**

Kai did the only thing that came to mind at the moment he started to run but he knew that by the time he managed to track her down comfort her and bring her back he would have forgotten about tyson and the fact that it was technically him that mad Kai snap so he would have to do his laps.

" Max and Ray battle. Kenny Confiscate Tyson's blade and remind me when i get back to make him run and finally Hilary.. Do what you do best" Kai stated he heard knuckles crack and distant 'owies' as he ran from the Dojo.

From what he could see Rika Was indeed a excellent athlete she looked like a track star running he couldn't even catch up to her. After about ten minutes of a dead on speed sprint she took a unexpected turn into the place he had found her.

The park. Kai had accidently ran a bit past it and had to loop around to get to it. Kai ran after her best he could but the park was crowded at this time of day so it was hard to see the young bluenette through all of the people.

Finally he hit a break in people and saw she had turned towards the forest. Right by a stream that he himself had often visited.

When he managed to find her it wasn't a pretty site.

Her eyes wide open as she laid on the ground a light aura surrounding her and the burn mark he had seen the night before shined. But when that one shined many more did as well. One on her left cheek one on her right one on her neck and one on her chest on which he could see through her clothes then another one on her left leg and another on her right she was absolutely covered with the small symbol. Kai couldn't help but notice that there were indeed tears in her eyes.

Then as quickly as the seals appeared they dissapeared and Rika started to fall. Kai did the only thing that came to mind when he saw her fall.

He ran towards her.

He managed to catch her at the last moment. But the moment a relief washed over him because she wasn't in danger of being hurt a new worry fell upon him. Her breathing was irregular and when he checked her pulse it was slow. A look of horror planted on her sleeping face.

She was having a nightmare.

--

In the dream

--

Rika was in a dark room her arms around her knees her head bleeding.

' Why am I here?' She thought tears running down her face.

" Why hello young Rika" A voice called out to her she looked up but the face was blurred she couldn't see him. " Why don't you see what your new form of punishment is?" He asked a smirk was planted on his face. She couldn't see it but she knew.

Another man came into the room and pulled on the collar that was around her neck and pulled her toward a room one that she had been quite familiar with it was were they tortured people. She thought she was going to be tortured again.

She had no idea how wrong she was

When she looked into the room she only saw one site that caused her heart to stop.

Her family

They were chained to the wall all of them looking scared then when they saw her they all screamed for her. Worrying about her. They didn't know what was gonna happen.

" Do you care for these people young Rika?" The man asked

" No."

" Do you love these people"

With tears silently and invisibly spilling down her face she said words that stabbed her own heart. " How could i care about such people"

Her family stared at her in disbelief and her younger sister cried out to her

" YOU TRAITOR! I HATE YOU!" she didn't know what would happen if she said that she did love them. She had to convince this man that she didn't care to save them even if it meant doing what she would never dream of doing.

She slapped her.

The girl was shocked her cheek was now a slight pink. " shut up you insolent girl i don't even know you so shut up." then just under her breath she mumbled the last part " please it's already hard enough" a tear spilled to her eye.

" Rika.." Her mother started her voice shaking with sadness

" SHUT UP WOMAN! I DON'T KNOW YOU DON'T ACT LIKE I DO!" She screamed her mother looked deeply hurt while her father looked enraged but she gave him one look of sadness and his rage subsided.

" Girl, sorry but you look like our daughter my wife and daughter must have confused the two of you." he told you his eyes holding great sadness within their grey depths.

" I see. Well then since they are not important to you i won't hurt them" the man said. " but your punishment is needed because now i have no one to punish i must punish you for three people." he states. Your eyes widen then go back to normal size.

" fine." she stated and with that she was beaten and the curse was burned slowly into her skin as her family watched her sister crying her fathers eyes grow colder and sadder while her mother. Her poor mother cried and screamed for the man to stop.

And with another and final blow Rika was sent into darkness.

--

end dream

--

Kai had taken Rika home and laid her down on the bed her breathing was starting to even out but her face grew sadder and sadder. " mom.." she mumbled then without warning she shot up her eyes wide and she had a look of pure and total horror on her face. She slowly turned to Kai.

" K-k-kai?" she asks her voice shaking in fear.

" yeah?"

" My family's dead" and with that said she fainted and she looked almost at peace. But Kai's eyes were wide. She only remembered the night her family died? How.. How did it happen? What happened how come she survived?

Little did he know the answers to all of his questions were to be answered later.

Kai couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. She had no memory of her past except for her family dying. She only knew of the torture she had endured but not why she endured it she only knew the things that hurt her. And somehow deep down inside though Kai would never admit this.

It hurt him too.


	5. The Stories

Thank you all for the reviews that make me really happy to see that people read my stuff and like it Anyways today i brought johnny to do the disclaimer.

Johnny: never

Me: please puppy dog eyes

Johnny 00 fine ..

Me: yay! hug

Johnny: Lost.and.wounded does not own beyblade she only owns her character , her plot line, and her torture scenes. And all the blackmail she got.. there's that too

Me: Thanx Well ON WITH THE STORY! Runs off in most likely wrong way

**Chapter five:**

**The Stories**

While all of that was happening (referring to the last chapter) ..

" DRIGGER!" Ray screamed to his blade as it clashed with Draciel head on.

" DRACIEL!" Max screamed as it flew out of the disc.

Ray wiped a bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead and caught Drigger in his hand.

" Wow Kai's been gone for a long time. I wouldn't want to be Tyson now" Ray say as he watches as Hilary yells at Tyson for being a insensitive jerk.

" yeah but he does kind of deserve it I mean seriously he accused that poor girl of being another rapid Kai fangirl. The poor thing was tortured and doesn't even remember her own name" Max states looking at the ground.

" You know we never really caught her name.." Ray states looking up.

" yeah , hmm.. I hope Kai brings her back she was pretty cute" Max states a cute smile planted on his face.

" Not as beautiful as Mariah." Ray whispers to himself.

" Aww Ray's in love!" Max says in a sing-song voice Ray shoots up looking at his friend " Ray and Mariah sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Max Sang as he ran from Ray.

-----

With Hilary and Tyson

-----

" Tyson! I can't believe how insensitve you were to that poor girl!" Hilary screamed at the cowering teen " She was tortured recently and doesn't even remember it but still feels pain! Do you have any idea how much that must hurt!" she screamed.

" i-i didn't know.." he said sadly looking at the ground.

" Of course you didn't know but you could have given her a chance for all we know Kai could show up here saying that she ran away! Kai seemed close to her and she doesn't have a memory or understand much who knows what kind of trouble she could get herself into!" Hilary screamed at Tyson.

" But-but hilary I Did-" He tried to say

" I don't Care if you thought she was just using Kai! You had no real proof! If She does come back i want you to apologize to her!" Hilary screamed.

" fine..." Tyson states his eyes still highly interested in the ground.

" HEY GUYS!" Kenny yelled " Look at this!" All of them obediantly ran over to were he was making a fuss.

" what is it Chief?" Ray asked the brown haired boy

" I found this Beyblade! But this beyblades owner supposably died many years ago from a incident the Blade was destroyed in the process" Kenny states as they all get closer to the blade Max suddenly snatches it from Chief's hands.

" Oh My God! This can't be it can it!" He yelled

" can't be what?" everyone asked

" This is the famous Rika blade! She was the only person to ever win a world championship four times in a row without losing once!" Max yells everyone gives him a look of confusion for a moment. " What? Is it wrong to have female idols?" Max asks they all Anime Sweatdrop except for Hilary.

" Rika? What happened to her I've never heard of her.." Hilary states looking confuse a look of sadness showed on everyones face.

" Well.. The story that happened To Rika isn't exactly a happy one.. " Ray starts

" See one day she dissipeared along with her family. Three months later Rika appeared again but it was at a hospital to bring her barely alive family to them she herself died the moment she passed her family onto them. Some people say that she can't rest in peace because she never found out if her family was okay." Max continued for Ray.

" Her parents and younger sister are all alive her parents live far away from where they use to live which was in Moscow but they had to stay fairly close because her sister has yet to wake up from the Coma she was placed in." Tyson told her.

" But the worst part was when the parents woke up and heard about what happened to their daughter. They even told about her torture. She was beaten everyday symbols carved into her flesh and finally worst of all. So that she could protect her endangered family she had to yell that she didn't care about them and didn't know them. Her parents said the moment the whip came down Rika had already died inside." Ray finished finally.

" How-how horrible!" Hilary states tears coming down her eyes.

"It's kind of bitter sweet though because you see Mr. Dickenson was her uncle and he was very close to her but when she died because her talents were shown to the world and no one was there to protect her he created the system that protects us from the same thing happening. It also created a lot of the Training centers around the world because Rika always wanted to travel to help kids out." Kenny says looking at his computer.

" She was indeed a brave young woman" A new voice called out over them. The looked over and saw a slightly pudgy old man with a hat and tux on.

" Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson states looking at the old man with wide eyes.

" yes it's me. I have news for you , As you know the new world championships are coming soon well Daichi can't make it this year and you need one more blader on your team." Mr.Dickenson says breifly.

" Mr. D could you tell us about Rika?" Kenny asked.

" My Niece? Of course" he stated with a smile on his face. " why are you so interested in young Rika now?" he asks his voice curious.

" We found this." Kenny says as he hands mr. D the blade instantly the old man's eyes widen and water.

" Where.. Where did you find this boys?" he asks his voice shaking.

" Kai brought a girl with him today Tyson said something about Torture and it scared her so bad she ran off she apperently lost her memories when she ran she dropped her blade." Ray States as though it were nothing.

" This is.. This is Rika's Blade. No doubt about it." The man states " She might be my Rika.. She lost her memory correct?" Mr. D asks. Everyone nods. " I would like to meet this friend of Kai's tell him to bring her here tomorrow and we'll see if she truly is Rika" Mr.D states his voice darkned with sadness as he swiftly walks away.

" poor Mr. Dickenson." Hilary says looking at the old man

" I guess he took her death pretty hard"

" Well he was the adminetrator for the BBA while she won the fact that a relative of his could win so many times must have been something for him to brag about. And i remember hearing about them testing if her blade had a unfair advantage before each match and it never did. She won fair and square which was the way he liked it he must have truly admired her" Ray states.

" yeah.."

" Come on guys let's train some more so that kai won't get mad if he comes back"

" good idea" And with that the training began.


	6. The Big guy

Thank you So much for the reviews!

I totally forgot about this story!

So sorry!

Rei do the disclaimer!

Rei: Why?

Me: Because one.. i was bored and your name is easy to type. Two, i think my cat has a crush on you or drigger.. i'm not totally sure but she sure get's happy when your on the screen...

Rei: '00.. um Lost.and.forgotten does not Own beyblade if she did she'd make Tyson a Monkey and make a season four she only owns her plot, her torture scenes, her writing, and her character.. and a c.d. that she recently burned.

Well here's the next chapter!

--------

Chapter six:

The Big guy

---------

A girl walked down the street towards the Hiwatari estate. She looked at a sheet of paper and smiled and started to skip towards the gates.

" How the hell do i get up this.." She seemed to rub her chin in a matter that showed that she was thinking hard. " Argh.. Damn you brain you've failed me again.." She grumbled as she kicked the wall as hard as she could only for it to reveal a opening that was carefully made for something or someone to get in and out.

The Brunette stared down at the opening for a moment then at the spikey gate and shrugged " I am wearing my nice pants today.." She crawled through the hole to have something blue to shoot infront of her.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere " Who are you?" The voice demanded.

" The Names Tori." She smiled right towards where the voice was coming. " Hey have you seen a girl with blue hair around here the moron fell." Tori stated.

Kai remained silent for a moment inside he was stunned that someone who knew Rika was standing right infront of him but didn't show it on the outside.

" How do you know Rika?" Kai demanded.

" Well we are partners.. and since she is assigned to you i thought that maybe you would have sensed her appearence." Tori shrugged.

" What are you talking about?" Kai asked his voice not showing his confusion.

" Didn't she explain to you what she is?" Tori asked, Kai only stared at her with a blank expression.

" I see.. What is she afraid, lose her memory during that fall, not here?" Tori asked looking at Kai.

" Why should I tell you?"

" Because they'res been a order from the big guy and she needs to hear it." Tori stated.

" The big guy?"

" You know the head hancho, The guy behind the curtain , The big guy upstairs, You better not shout you better no- oh wait that's the guy you morons call Santa.." Tori said as she counted on her head.

Kai still looked confused in his own way.

" GOD YOU MORON!"

Kai's face changed from emotionless to surprised.

" What are you talking about?"

" We. Are. Gods. Workers. You. I-d-i-o-t." Tori stated looking very irritated at Kai.

" Why do you need Rika!" Kai yelled remembering back to the night when he had first found her._It was a girl his age she had short blue hair and she was very badly cut blood everywhere he looked it appeared as though she had been in a fight but there was no way she could have fallen from the sky like that. But the thing that scared and yet interested him the most was the fact that the girl had a angel wing on her back. He couldn't tell from the distance if it was real or not but he needed to see._

_When he walked up to the girl his first instinct was to make sure she was alive. So he checked her pulse and though it took him a minute he felt a pulse but it was weak because of all the blood loss. But before he could take her to get correct treatment he had to know if the wing was real or not._

_He reached over and gave the wing a tug to see if they came off. They didn't move, but the girl did give a pained cry. The wing was real. This girl was a angel._

_'No who am i probably just imagined that they didn't move and that she hurt I'll try again' Kai thought reaching over yet again._

_He gave a hard tug and the girl screamed. But the wing refused to move from the girls back. But then after he let go of the wing it started to dissapear._

_He then realized that he was wasting time on this matter of figuring out whether or not the wings were real or not so he took of his coat and wrapped it around the bleeding unconscious girl and then he picked her up bridal style and started to run home._

--

_'That wasn't real.. there is no way that was real' _Kai thought to himself his eyes wide and he was some what afraid for reasons he couldn't understand.

" She's A Gaurdian Angel She has duties to carry out! Now Take me to Rika Now." Tori yelled Beyond mad at Kai.

Kai remained silent and suddenly jumped up into a tree and starred at the sky. Trying to forget what was happening.

" Stupid stubborn ass.. i guess i'll have to get her out by force." She dissipeared.

' _Why Am I afraid of Rika Leaving? I don't even know her.. I mean sure there is no way that Rika is a angel I mean sure she's nice and all and innocent. ugh.. Stop it Kai just stop it.'_ Kai Finding that his own thoughts were irritating him today decided to turn to the girl only to find that she was gone.

Kai did something he rarely ever does.

Kai started to panic.

Kai got to what was almost the top of the tree that he was in and jumped onto a balconythat was just a little bit away from Rika's Room. When he managed to get to her room he just about kicked the door down only to find that Rika was still there fast asleep.

Kai let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

He slowly walked over to where Rika slept and sat down in a chair that was right next to the bed. When he turned around to look out the window he saw the girl. Tori.

He shot up and moved infront of Rika.

" Leave." Kai threatened his voice at a dangerous level and tone.

" Aww, does little boy blue not want me messing with his Gwirl fwend?" Tori Taunted.

Kai fumed.

Tori Laughed. " I guess little boy Blue got attached to Little girl blue alot faster then i expected. Oh well. Ten days..." Tori drifted off in her sentence.

Kai looked at her confused.

" In Ten days i'll be taking Rika back."

And then Tori was gone.

Kai walked over to a wall and slid down it to the ground and let out a sigh.

Throughout this whole time Rika slept soundly. Blissfully oblivious to the creul world that was awaiting her when she awoke.


End file.
